1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor blade for a wind power plant, where the rotor blade has a longitudinal extension, which extends from a rotor blade root substantially to a rotor blade tip, where an aerodynamic airfoil cross-section is provided at least in one area of the rotor blade that has an airfoil leading edge (nose) and an airfoil trailing edge, which are connected via a suction side and a pressure side of the airfoil cross-section.
The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing a corresponding rotor blade. Furthermore, the invention relates to a pair of belts for use in a rotor blade and a method for fabricating a rotor blade and an arrangement of a manufacturing mold for producing a pair of belts for use in a rotor blade with an intermediate web.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotor blades for wind power plants are typically constructed in two shells, namely a shell on the suction side of the rotor blade and a shell on the pressure side of the rotor blade, and are bonded together. Between the shells, there are at least two webs or beams that are bonded on the belt for the suction side and the belt for the pressure side, and that ensure against bulging in the blade. The belts ensure in particular torsional or flexural rigidity of the rotor blade, and in combination with the webs or respectively beams represent the support structure of the rotor blade.
With large rotor blades in particular, the production of the rotor blades is time consuming and costly. For this reason, such large rotor blades are produced in a plurality of parts rather than only two shells, and are then bonded. Because of this, the individual parts are smaller, whereby the fabrication time and the costs due to possible fabrication errors are reduced. In particular, the documents DE 31 13 079 A1 and EP 1 965 074 A2 are referred to for this purpose.
In addition, reference is made to WO 03/093672 A1, which discloses a rotor blade for wind power plants with a shell whose airfoil cross section is reinforced against bending in the flapwise direction by belts lying pairwise across from each other with respect to the airfoil chord of the rotor blade, and by webs between these, where the belts are comprised of plastic that is fiber reinforced in the longitudinal direction, and in the longitudinal direction have a glass fiber reinforced section and a carbon fiber reinforced section.